2019 FIFA Women's World Cup
was the 8th FIFA Women's World Cup. Since the 2015 tournament, the World Cup expanded to 24 teams from 16 in 2011. UEFA has 8 teams plus France as host along with England, Germany, Netherlands, Norway, Spain and Sweden again qualifying after 2015 # England # France # Germany # Italy # Netherlands # Norway # Scotland # Spain # Sweden AFC has 5 teams with all again qualifying # Australia # China # Japan # South Korea # Thailand CONCACAF has 3 teams with Canada and United States again qualifying # Canada # Jamaica # United States CONMEBOL has 3 teams with Brazil again qualifying # Argentina # Brazil # Chile CAF has 3 teams with Cameroon and Nigeria again qualifying # Cameroon # Nigeria # South Africa OFC has a single team with New Zealand again qualifying # New Zealand | iconA1 = FRA | teamA1 = France | iconA2 = NOR | teamA2 = Norway | iconA3 = NGA | teamA3 = Nigeria | iconA4 = KOR | teamA4 = South Korea | A3_Q = Q | iconB1 = GER | teamB1 = Germany | iconB2 = ESP | teamB2 = Spain | iconB3 = CHN | teamB3 = China | iconB4 = RSA | teamB4 = South Africa | B3_Q = Q | iconC1 = ITA | teamC1 = Italy | iconC2 = AUS | teamC2 = Australia | iconC3 = BRA | teamC3 = Brazil | iconC4 = JAM | teamC4 = Jamaica | C3_Q = Q | iconD1 = ENG | teamD1 = England | iconD2 = JPN | teamD2 = Japan | iconD3 = ARG | teamD3 = Argentina | iconD4 = SCO | teamD4 = Scotland | iconE1 = NED | teamE1 = Netherlands | iconE2 = CAN | teamE2 = Canada | iconE3 = CMR | teamE3 = Cameroon | iconE4 = NZL | teamE4 = New Zealand | E3_Q = Q | iconF1 = USA | teamF1 = United States | iconF2 = SWE | teamF2 = Sweden | iconF3 = CHL | teamF3 = Chile | iconF4 = THA | teamF4 = Thailand | R16_1a_seed = D1 | R16_1a = England | R16_1b_seed = E3 | R16_1b = Cameroon | R16_2a_seed = A2 | R16_2a = Norway | R16_2b_seed = C2 | R16_2b = Australia | R16_3a_seed = A1 | R16_3a = France | R16_3b_seed = C3 | R16_3b = Brazil | R16_4a_seed = F1 | R16_4a = United States | R16_4b_seed = B2 | R16_4b = Spain | R16_5a_seed = E1 | R16_5a = Netherlands | R16_5b_seed = D2 | R16_5b = Japan | R16_6a_seed = C1 | R16_6a = Italy | R16_6b_seed = B3 | R16_6b = China | R16_7a_seed = B1 | R16_7a = Germany | R16_7b_seed = A3 | R16_7b = Nigeria | R16_8a_seed = F2 | R16_8a = Sweden | R16_8b_seed = E2 | R16_8b = Canada | QF_1a_seed = D1 | QF_1a = England | QF_1b_seed = A2 | QF_1b = Norway | QF_2a_seed = A1 | QF_2a = France | QF_2b_seed = F1 | QF_2b = United States | QF_3a_seed = E1 | QF_3a = Netherlands | QF_3b_seed = C1 | QF_3b = Italy | QF_4a_seed = B1 | QF_4a = Germany | QF_4b_seed = F2 | QF_4b = Sweden | SF_1a_seed = D1 | SF_1a = England | SF_1b_seed = F1 | SF_1b = United States | SF_2a_seed = E1 | SF_2a = Netherlands | SF_2b_seed = F2 | SF_2b = Sweden | F1_seed = F1 | F1 = United States | F2_seed = E1 | F2 = Netherlands | runners-up = Netherlands | champion = United States }}